Enamored
by Unhearted
Summary: SEQUEL TO AN UNREQUITED LOVE. Lily lives in America and gets an upsetting letter from Belle causing for her to go back to England, where she hasn't been in a year. She hasn't talked to anyone and what will happens when she finally talks to James again?


_Love. __A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend. Sexual passion or desire._

_Anyway you put it; it'll all come out the same way. Love, a word that I found used too loosely among my peers. I guess that would make since though, we were only teens….what can we truly know about love? I think we like to fool ourselves into knowing what love truly is._

_Hate. To dislike intensely or passionately; feel extreme aversion for or extreme hostility toward; detest. To loathe, execrate; despise. The feeling of intense dislike or aversion toward something. A word I knew all to well._

_Two words that everyone thinks are so different…but in actuality they really aren't. You're probably wondering what I mean right? Take both of those words, and sure on the surface they are opposites. But when you look underneath it and really look at the words; they both require so much passion, so much intense feelings; they can't be understood by anyone else…no matter how you'd try to explain it to a person. They are both obsessions._ A redhead thought before she left the hospital.

Lily Evans sighed as she reached into her purse and grabbed her house keys; it had been a rough day at Curatio Hospital. Life had changed so much since her graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that has happened almost over a year ago. She graduated Sano healing school early and she's moved to America, finally getting her much needed getaway; but that hasn't come with a price. She hasn't talked to Jas or Belle or anyone for that matter since then either. _I didn't mean to not talk to them, it's just I haven't had the time_ she thought. Unlocking the door, she grabbed the mail from her mail box and opened the door to her apartment. She threw her keys and purse down on the coffee table and she sifted thru her mail. Mainly they were all bills; until she came across one that caught her eye. Her name and address were scrawled across the front of it; she glanced up at the return address. **Belle Conroy.** Lily couldn't believe her eyes; she though she was imagining things. _Why is she finally writing to me now, please tell nothing that bad is written in this letter_. Lily quickly opened the letter and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know it's been a while since we've talked, but I guess that's what distance can do to a friendship. Unfortunately, I'm not writing you to just check up on you. Well uh… I guess there's no easy way to put this so I'll just say it…Jas has passed away. She died last night and the Ministry of Magic said she died because Voldemort. The funeral will be held at Hogwarts on the 26__th__ at 2:00. I really hope you'll be there. If you need to talk to me my number is 865-9349_

_With love,_

_Belle._

Tears had been coming down from Lily's eyes without her realizing it. She felt extreme guilt for not being able to talk to her before she passed. Lily collapsed onto her couch, still clutching the letter as tears profusely streaked down her face._ I have to go to the funeral_ Lily thought. _Will they still like me? I mean, I haven't talked to anyone from school in over a year._ Lily wiped the tears from her face and set down the letter and walked to her room. She kneeled down and reached underneath her bed and pulled out a medium sized box. Pulling of the lid, Lily reached down and picked up the top thing. A picture of Jas, Belle and herself in their old room; laughing and chatting. Lily smiled at the picture and looking at the picture seemed to bring back all the memories Lily tried to put in the past.

Going through all her old photos, she came across one she forgot she had. It was of James, Sirius, Belle, Remus, and Lily. They were all sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. James had his arm around Lily with Sirius sitting on his other side as Belle and Remus were sitting on the chair diagonal from them. Lily felt a pang in her heart as she looked at James. All of the memories of them came back to her like a speeding car slamming against a wall. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about such a big part of her old life. _I wonder how he's doing. Does he have a girlfriend?_ Lily thought_ Wait, why would I care? We had our chance, and it just didn't work out. I hope they're all doing well._ Lily put all of the photos back in the box and shoved it back underneath her bed. She walked over to her calendar;_ Today's the 22__st__, I could use my unused vacation time and go for 2 weeks; I'd leave tomorrow though. It'd be nice to see them again; all of them._

Lily sat down at her coffee table and pulled out a piece of parchment. Dabbing her quill in her ink pot she began her letter.

_Dear Belle,_

_So sorry we haven't talked in such a long time; it's such a shame. That's so horrible to have happened to her, she didn't deserve it. I wouldn't miss is for the world, I'm coming over tomorrow and I'm staying for two weeks, maybe we can have lunch together sometime. Say hello to everyone for me._

_With lots of love,_

_Lily_

"Last call for Flight 52" A women said. Lily let out a loud sigh and pick up her hand bag and walked over to the door. She handed the attendant her ticket and boarded the plane. She took her seat and looked out the window. _I really hope they don't hate me, I feel horrible for not talking to any of them for so long. I wonder what it's going to be like; being back at Hogwarts, the entire gang there…just like old times._ She was so lost in thought; she didn't even realize that the plane had taken off. Her thoughts about what was going too happened consumed her thoughts for most of the flight, eventually she fell asleep; until she was woken up abruptly from the flights descent.

James Potter knocked on the door of 1956 Lovers lane. He was almost as tall as the door, with a large body frame; which was muscular from his Quidditch years at Hogwarts and his Auror training. He had jet black hair, which stuck out in all directions and though he tried to control it, it never did so. He had hazel eyes that were hidden behind thin wired glasses. He heard the door knob turn and he looked onto his long time friend Remus Lupin. He was a few inches shorter than James, and had shaggy sandy brown hair. He had blue eyes, which stood out predominately from his always pale skin; which was like that because of him being a werewolf.

"Hey Moony" James said

"Come in Prongs, Padfoot just got here" James couldn't help but smile at the fact that the nicknames they had given each other in school had stuck with them all this time. _I guess some things just never go away_ James thought. He walked into the living room where Sirius Black was sitting on the couch. Sirius was as tall as James but with icy gray eyes. He also had elegant black hair that fell nicely down his face, unlike James's hair.

"Hey Padfoot" James said.

_AAAHHH!!_ Was all they heard before Remus's fiancée Belle Conroy came bolting down the stairs. She was a short with short wavy brown hair, and brown eyes to match. She and Remus had been dating for two years during Hogwarts before Remus proposed to her at their graduation.

"Where's the fire?!" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Lily's coming" She said ignoring his comment. James felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. _Lily Evans, the only girl that has truly had my heart._ James thought; but yet he couldn't help but feel angered. _Why should she still have my heart? She hasn't talked to me in over a year and now she decides to come back, once her best friend is dead…great timing Lily._ James was so confused, he didn't know how to feel.

"Oh really? Miss Evans is coming back; maybe you'll sweep her off her feet for real this times Prongzy!" Sirius said lightly.

"Sirius she's coming back because of --" Belle swallowed hard "—because of Jas, I highly doubt that falling in love is on her mind!"

"Relax Belley darling, I was only joking." Sirius said "You shouldn't be so uptight, I hear it makes you age faster and you don't want wrinkly skin by the age of 30 now do you?!"

"Sirius, I honestly could care less about my skin at the moment!"

"Well don't come complaining to me when you have wrinkly skin!" he huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"When's she coming?" Remus asked

"She said she was coming today and that she was staying for two weeks and that she wanted to hang out again…..OH! I should go to the airport and wait for her, and then she could stay here while she's here! If you don't mind of course…" Belle trailed off.

"Of course, I don't mind" he said kissing her forehead. "She's welcome here anytime" Belle smiled like a little kid being rewarded with candy and she hurried off and up the stairs.

"So she's really coming here…?" James asked

"If Belle can convince her to, then yes…"Remus replied

"See! Here's your chance Prongs," Sirius said standing up and wrapping one arm around James's shoulders "You should sweep her off her feet again! Show her how much you still care for her!" Sirius said

"I don't care for her!" James said denying the true accusations.

"Prongzy, you haven't had a girlfriend since her and you can tell you still are in love with her; you've been denying it for too long and you finally get a chance again. Don't mess it up"

"Padfoot, this is me we're talking about" James said lightly "I'm bound to mess it up"

"Ah, and that's what will make her fall for you again…"

Lily got off of her plane and went over to the luggage cart to grab her things. She felt so safe in England; she felt like she had never left. She grabbed her bags from the cart and as she was about to walk away, she bumped into someone causing for her to drop her bags and fall onto her back.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm such a cluts sometimes." Lily said sincerely.

"Yeah" a familiar voice said "I don't know how I ever made it through Hogwarts with you" Lily snapped her head up and she couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friend, Belle Conroy was standing in front of her. She hadn't changed much, only aged a little bit. She said had short brown hair that Lily envied much so. Belle extended a hand to her, and Lily took it happily as belle pulled her up and they embraced. Lily felt like crying at that moment, she felt so happy at that moment.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I've been such a prat. I don't know how you could ever forgive me" Lily said

"Well it wasn't an easy thing" Belle said lightly

"So…" she said uncomfortably "…is she really--" Belle just shook her head. Lily felt a pang in her heart and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Come on, she wouldn't have wanted us weeping." She said wiping away Lily's tear. "We've got to get you home now, I'm sure Remus has got your room all set up by now"

"Oh, I'm not staying with you, I could never impose like that"

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal; come on!" she grabbed Lily's bag and began to walk away.

"Belle—wait!" Lily said catching up to her "I really don't want to impose on you guys, I can just get a hotel roo--"

"Lily Marie Evans, you listen to me. You are staying with us, you're my best friend and you will not stay in a hotel room. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, mom…." Lily said hanging her head. "Are we apparating?"

"No, I drove a car" Belle said "Yes, I can drive a car, scary thing….but Remus and I wanted to try and live some of our like the muggle way"

"Very nice." Belle and Lily loaded Lily's bags into the car and they soon took off to Belle's home.

"So, how are you and Remus?"

"We're great, we move in together months ago"

"Have you guys had the wedding yet?"

"No, we've both been very busy, but not that we're starting to settle down now, we're beginning to plan it"

"That's exciting"

"Haha, I know" Belle said "So what's new in your life?"

"Oh not much actually, I've been so consumed in my studies, I never really have time for anything anymore." She said blushing a little bit.

"Typical Lily" Belle said shaking her head a little bit.

"Um.."Lily said twiddling her thumbs "..Have you talked to James lately" Belle pulled up to a cute little house, which has a very urban and modern feeling to it.

"Funny, you should mention that" Belle said unbuckling herself and getting out of the car. Lily quickly did the same and went to the trunk and grabbed her bags.

"What's so funny…?" Lily asked

"He's over right now" she said with a sly smile, and walked towards her door. Lily stopped dead in her tracks. _I'm not ready for this. Nope, no way, turn around and fly back to America please._ And yet for some reason Lily started to move towards the house again…


End file.
